Three Lives Ago
by true-love-can-never-die
Summary: For three life spans I have watched you love others as you once loved me. I have waited for you to notice me, you have not. That does not matter, all that does is that I once swore that I would not let harm come to you, and this life, you will be safe...
1. Prologue

This is my first Avatar: The Last Air Bender story, and I hope you like it! Oh, and the firs chapter is ment to be that short! XD Well, here you go!

* * *

"I do not fear you, witch!" I screamed, blasting air at her.

"Oh, but I sense _much_ fear in you, young avatar, but then, …maybe it is not I you should fear…" I heard her echo as she slipped into the mist, and disappeared.

"AK!" I gasped as I shot up in bed.

"What's wrong, twinkle toes?" Kosha said as she yawned.

"Yeah, that's the third time tonight, Eashinzui!" Sokonukehara growled out.

"It's keeping us all up! And how is it possible for somebody to wake up that many times in two hours?!" Kakimikoto exclaimed.

"I had that dream…again…" I said, while wondering why I'd been getting these strange dreams lately

* * *

This idea just popped into my head and wouldn't get out! I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, it's my first Avatar: The Last Air Bender story! It's Kataang, so, no likey, no trashy the story! Oh, and here are the name translations, I think you can figure out who everyone is by their names. I didn't know what language the cannon names are in, so I just used Japanese! XD

Kosha - Blind Person (Ko-sh-ha)

Sokonukehara - Bottomless Stomach (soh-koh-noo-kay-ha rah)

Kakimikoto - Fire Prince or Fire Lord (ka-kee-me-koh-toh)

Eashinzui - Air Spirit (ay-ah-shi-n-zzz-way)

If you need any help pronouncing the names (besides what I gave you XD), just ask me in a review, or a pm, or whatever…XD


	2. Strange Dreams

Hi, first of all, thank you Vanillie Strawberry for reviewing my story! Second, this is NOT not Japanese, I just... couldn't exactly figure out what language the names are in, so I just used Japanese! Second, this set three lives AFTER Aangs life. I had it set so that Aang would be an Airbender agian, and it's a different plot, though some things are simmilar. Third, Aangs old life, and new one, will come together, just later in the story! Fourth, notice anyone missing (Out of the main characters)? Fifth, the firt few chapters are going to be short,but will get longer, once the plot gets going! lol

"Wh-What's going on? Where is everyone?" I shouted the mist that surrounded me.

"They're after you Aang…" I heard a disembodied voice that sounded oddly familiar, whisper.

"What?! Who's after me?! Why are you calling me Aang?!" I shouted into the mist, turning around in circles, trying to locate the voice.

"They're after you Aang, run…" It whispered to me.

"Run?! Run where?! Tell me!" I demanded.

"…Run, run far, far away…" It whispered.

"Where do you want me to run?! Who's after me!" I yelled out to nowhere.

"Run away…They're after you…"

"Who's after me?! It's that witch, isn't it?!" I yelled again to nowhere.

"…Run…" It whispered this time seemingly in my ear. I turned to see who was there, and saw no one. I finally did what the voice said, if only to get away from it. I ran for what seemed like hours through the mist. I kept on running, not paying attention to where I was going; only wanting to get out of the mist I had dreamt about so many times. I ran until I crashed into something. I looked up and started to scramble backwards away from the figure that was in front of me.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Who I am does not matter, Eashinzui…" The woman said to me. She was clad head to toe in a dark robe, with her face shrouded in shadows. The only way I could tell it was a woman was because of her voice.

"Why are you after me?!" I yelled at her

"Who says it is I that is after you?" She asked me.

"Because, every time I have had this dream, a voice tells me that someone is after me, and then you're the only actual person I see!" I shouted at her.

"I am the only possible thing that could be after you?" She asked.

"Of course you are, you're the only other person here besides me!" I said incredulously.

"Ah, but Aang, appearances can be deceiving, I am not what you should fear…" She said to me, making me angry.

"I don't fear you! Why would I?!" I shouted at her.

"Ah, because, as I have said before, young Avatar, I sense much fear in you. And it is not I you should fear." She said as she faded into the mist once more. This time I ran after her.

"But wait! Who's after me?!" I yelled after her. I started shaking for no reason.

"…Twinkle Toes, hey Twinkle Toes, wake up!" I heard someone shout at me.

"Uhn…" I groaned. "Kosha," I yawned, "Stop shaking me!" I said to get her to stop.

"Whatever, Twinkle Toes, just get up, we're about to leave!" She said to me.

I suppose I should tell you who everyone is, shouldn't I? Well, first there's Sokonukehara, he's the only one of us who isn't a bender. He loves to eat meat, which I think is wrong. Second, there's Kakimikoto, he's my firebending master, and also the price of the Fire Nation. Third, there's Kosha, she's a blind Earthbender, who sees with her feet. She's also my Earthbending instructor and calls me Twinkle Toes. Then, there's me, my name is Eashinzui, I'm the Avatar, and I'm also a vegetarian.

"Come on Eashinzui, we're not going to make it on time if you don't hurry up!" I sighed and climbed on top of Koukuu, my flying Bison.

"Alright," I looked to see everyone, and the luggage, on top of Koukuu. "Yip, yip!" I sighed again, and if I had hair I would've ran my hand through it in frustration. You see, I've been having the same nightmare for the past…well, I can't remember really when I started having them, but ever since the first one, I've gotten little to no sleep, and when I do get to sleep, the nightmare is the only thing resembling dreams I see. It's gotten so bad, that it's affected my bending. Speaking of bending, were on a journey to find me a waterbending master to teach me. I need to start learning fast before any trouble or wars breakout and if these dreams are any indication…

Okay, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope It makes more sense now that I've explained it! Also, the translation for Appa's new name is:

Koukuu - Flying

I couldn't find the translation for bison, so I just left it as is! XD And, I normally don't ask this, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, please press the pretteyful button! Feedback on my work is much appreciated!


	3. Katara

Cricket, cricket, cricket, cricket, Squish. I found it, mom! Man, that cricket was getting annoying! XD Thank you to those of you that reviewed! Anyways! Here's the third chapter, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

You Will Find Out Later Who's POV

* * *

I sighed as I drank whatever was in my glass, I forgot what I ordered, but it tasted like cactus juice. "Something wrong, miss?" the bartender asked.

"No, but thank you for asking," I said, wanting to be polite, even though it wasn't his business. I got up, paid for my drink, and walked out the door. "Now, which direction is my campsite?" I asked myself as I stood outside the door of the bar. "And where is he?"

"Tsukikage, over here!" I heard someone callout from behind me. I turned and saw my friend, Kurumaisu wheeling towards me. He is confined to a wheelchair.

"Okay, I was wondering what was taking you so long. So, what did you get?" I asked curiously.

"Eh, some cat-fish, bannapples, and…that's all we can afford right now…" He responded sullenly.

"Oh, well then I suppose the next town we come to, I'll have to get a job" I said as we turned and started walking towards camp.

* * *

Eashinzui's POV

* * *

We woke up really early this morning for one reason, and one reason alone; to finally reach the Western Air Temple. "Are we there yet?" Sokonukehara whined.

"Will you shut up, snoozles! You've been whining for the past three hours!" Kosha yelled at him.

"Will you two quit arguing! And, actually, we're here." I said to them as Koukuu touched down on the ground.

"Eashinzui, what a surprise! I haven't seen you since you're sixteenth birthday!" I heared a voice say.

"Monk Shuuke!" I shouted as I looked and saw who it was. I air lifted off of Koukuu, touched down onto the ground, rand towards, and hugged him.

"Who are your friends, and what are you doing here?" He asked, pulling back from the hug.

"Well, these are my bending and sword teachers. This is Sokonukehara, he's just tagging along. Kosha, she's my Earthbending master. And, this is Kakimikoto, my firebending master." I said motioning to each as I said their names. He raised an eyebrow as I finished.

"You're learning how to firebend from the fireprince himself?" He asked.

"Well, I figure, if the last Airbending Avatar could do that, then so can I!" I said and we both laughed.

"Okay, but where is your waterbending master?" He asked curiously.

"Well…you see, that's what we needed to come here and talk to you about!" I told him.

"I see. Well, let's head inside, and once there, you can talk to me about whatever's troubling you." He said as he turned and started walking away, expecting us to follow.

* * *

"Alright, Eashinzui, now what seems to be the problem?" Monk Shuuke asked me once we had all sat down on floor mats.

"Well-"

"We can't find Eashinzui a waterbending master…" Kakimikoto cut me off, wanting to get straight to the point.

"What do you want me to do about that, it has been a long standing tradition for the Avatar to choose his own masters for each element?" He asked us.

"Well, I haven't found anyone that felt…right. So, we, err wait, I was hoping you could just, I don't know, suggest someone?" I asked awkwardly.

"Ah, but Eashinzui, I cannot do that, because you will have whoever I suggest teach you, and that would not be considered your choice." He stated in his wise, old voice.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just travel the world searching for this nonexistent perfect waterbending master for all of eternity?" I asked harshly.

"I suppose so, or perhaps in this life, you are not meant to learn to waterbend." He said to me, while I looked at him incredulously. I was about to say something, when he spoke once more. "You and your friends are more then welcome to stay for a few days to rest and gather supplies." He got up and walked to the door, then he opened it. "Oh, and Eashinzui, did you know you can converse with Avatars past?" He said, and then walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, feeling a lot older than my seventeen years at that moment. " what did he mean by that?" I asked out loud.

* * *

I sat in a room, on a floor mat, alone, in the meditative position. I breathed in and out deeply, clearing my mind, searching for my past. "So, you figured out how to contact me" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see a ghostly, see through, blue man, with no hair, and an arrow on his head, the definite sign of an airbender. He was definitely younger than most pictures of past Avatars I'd seen, he was maybe in his late teens, early twenties.

"Which one are you?" I asked him with a raised brow.

"Avatar Aang." He stated simply. I was stunned, here I was, face to face with my greatest past life, the one life I could never even hope of being compared to. This one man had ended a one hundred year war, figured out how to stop the Firelord without killing him, brought balance to the world, and even defied time, all only when he was twelve.

"Wow." was all I could manage. He smiled at me.

"What do you want to know about?" He asked me.

"Uh, um, I, uh, oh! I want to know who should teach me waterbending." I stammered out.

"You haven't found anyone to teach you yet?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Um, no, nobody seems quite right. So, who would you suggest? Who was your Waterbending master? What was he or she like?" I asked quickly.

"Katara." was all he said.

"What? You're Waterbending master was your wife? So, you want me to learn from someone like your late wife?" I asked, curiously.

"Yes and no." he said simply.

"Yes and no? You don't want me to learn from someone like your late wife? What, don't want me to fall in love?" I joked.

"No, you will be taught by Katara."

* * *

You Can Probably Figure Out Who's (It's not Eashinzui/Aang's) POV

* * *

"Aang" I whispered in my sleep, dreaming of things past

OoOoOoh, CLIFFIE! Yay! XD Anyways, Hope you liked it! Translations:

Tsukikage - Moonlight (soo-kee-kah-gay)

Kurumaisu - Weelchair (koo-roo-my-soo)

Shuuke - Monk (shoo-oo-kay)


	4. Legends

Well, first of all thank you to those of you that reviewed my first oneshot! If you haven't read it, please do! I was really excited when it reached almost 200 hits in 24 hours! YAY! And special thanks to Vanillie Strawberry for reviewing both the last chapter and my oneshot! Anyways, on with the story, which I hope you enjoy!

"Well, what did he say, Twinkle Toes?" I heard Kosha ask.

"My teacher is to be Katara." I responded, in a daze.

"You mean, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe? Katara the legendary water bender?" I heard Kakimikoto ask me.

"Yeah." I said, still dazed.

"But, but that's impossible! Lady Katara died over two hundred years ago!" Sokonukehara exclaimed.

"Wait, shouldn't there at least ONE legend based on Katara?" Kakimikoto asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well, yeah, but there all just legends, and they defy scientific fact!" he explained.

"Well, why don't you tell us them after we setup camp, the night after we leave!" I exclaimed, after snapping out of my daze, suddenly wanting to know all about this Katara person.

"Why are you so excited all of a sudden, Twinkle Toes?" Kosha asked slyly.

"I don't know, I guess it might have something to do with the fact that she WAS my WIFE and I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER!!" I exclaimed, thinking that had to be the reason.

"Yeah, sure Eashinzui, or is it that you just want to meet a hot girl?" Kakimikoto questioned me. I blushed.

"N-no! I only… want to learn waterbending as soon as possible!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure, whatever you say, Twinkle Toes!" Kosha commented sarcastically, then she smacked me on the back.

"Oww! Okay, let's get started on gathering supplies, meet back here in two hours. We leave for Bah Sing Sae tomorrow, okay?" I asked everyone, they either nodded or muttered a 'whatever', and went their separate ways. This left me alone to wonder, what the heck was this Katara person like?

* * *

Tsukikage's POV

* * *

I dropped the pile of newly gathered firewood, and flopped down onto the ground, facing our campfire. I sighed and stretched. "How are those cat-fish coming along?" I asked Kurumaisu.

"Great, actually, I think there done!" He said, happy that we had something resembling a meal for once. He took the cat-fish off of the rotisserie ands put them on a plate to cool. He then handed me a bannapple.

"Thanks." I said to him as I peeled the red piece of fruit in my hand.

"No problem." he said, and then handed me my fish. "Enjoy!" he said happily.

* * *

"Alright, I've got a weeks pay here, it should last us for a while, unless you spend it all on gift shops, like last time." I said , giving him a look.

"Ehhehe?" he said, while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I walked over to our stash of firewood. "Hey Tsukikage, you're from the Southern Water Tribe, aren't you?" he asked.

"Uhhuh, why?" I inquired.

"Well, heard some tourists from the Southern Water Tribe talking about something, and it sparked my interest." He revealed.

I picked up some firewood and started to walk towards the fire. "What do you want me to tell you about?" I asked him.

"Lady Katara." I dropped the firewood I was carrying. "You okay? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"N-nothing! Why would you want to know about her?" I asked, trying to calm down.

"It sounded interesting, can you tell me the legend?" He requested.

I sighed. "All right, but there's more then one." I told him, and began to tell the tale.

* * *

Eashinzui's POV

* * *

"Well, you know the story of the Avatar's life, but it's after his death that each legend begins. Let's see, OH! I'll tell that one first. Okay, some people say that after the tragic death of Avatar Aang, Katara couldn't cope at all, because she was so deeply in love. She disappeared into a cave on the side of the mountain, where she spent the rest of her days as a recluse… Well, at least that's what they say, because no one ever saw her again." Sokonukehara finished the first legend.

* * *

Tsukikage's POV

* * *

"That… was a really boring legend…" Kurumaisu said, disappointed.

"Ah, but wait, I did say there was more then one." I said. "Okay, let's see. Well, to make sure this doesn't take long, basically, some people say she drowned herself at sea out of despair, which is why they never found a body…" I said to him, wanting to switch subjects as quickly as possible.

* * *

Eashinzui's POV

* * *

"Wow, so, she drowned herself?" I asked, feeling my gut clench for some reason.

"Maybe, maybe not,. There's still two more to go!" Sokonukehara exclaimed. "Now, okay, there's the one where Katara swore to never love again, lived her life to a ripe old age, and died in her sleep, but that's boring! So, let's see, the avatar had just been… eliminated, okay, let's just leave it at that. Well, anyway, she was holding onto him for dear life, rocking him back and forth, and she had this crazed look in her eyes. "She kept on repeating 'they will pay' over and over. Then she disappeared. A few years later, a small village was doing as it usually did everyday, when she attacked. She killed everyone. If you would have been there, then the last thing you would have seen was the crazed stare of someone who hadn't had any sanity for years. Then, once there was only blood remains of people, she screamed out in anguish, and killed herself." He finished. I sat there in shock.

* * *

Tsukikage's POV

* * *

"Wow, so she massacred a small village, and then killed herself?" He asked in astonshment.

"No, she didn't." He looked at me incredulously. "There's no proof." I explained.

* * *

Eashinzui's POV

* * *

We were all about to strangle him, I had the feeling. "Then what happened to her?!" We all shouted at him.

"Nobody knows, they never found her body." He explained, we each slapped a hand to our foreheads. I sighed.

"Well, lets hit the hay, people, we've got a long way to travel tomorrow!" I said, laying down and covering myself with my blanket. "Night, everyone!" I said and yawned. A collection of 'night's' reached my ears, and I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I'd say I did good with this chapter! XD Thank you for reading it!


	5. Le Gasp! XD

Wow, I got a LOT of reviews, so THANK YOU! Here's you're update, so here you go!

Tsukikage's POV

* * *

"So, if none of the legends are true, and nobody found her body, then I wonder what happened to her." Kurumaisu said in a thoughtful tone.

"Well, based off of the facts, I've come to a conclusion…" I said, trailing off, regretting ever saying anything.

"About what?" He asked curiously.

"About what happened to Katara…" I said, hoping that he would just drop it, but knowing he wouldn't, since he was naturally curious. His father was an inventor, after all.

"So…?" he trailed off, wanting me to finish.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Well, since they never found her body, and since she was a Bloodbender-"

"Bloodbender? What's a Bloodbender?" he asked with his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Now, I figure she found someway to escape death with her unique ability, and is now in hiding." I finished.

"Wow. So, if that's true, who do you think she could be?" He asked.

"Well, she could be anyone - provided they're female, but I guess only she will ever really know." with that, I stood up and left to buy more food, not wanting to continue talking about the thing that haunted me the most.

* * *

Eashinzui's POV

* * *

"AK!" I gasped as I shot up, I had the dream again. I've had it every night, but it was getting stranger every time I had it, and I was just about at my wits end. I looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. "Good," I whispered to myself, "at least this time I didn't wake anybody up." I got up and started walking, wanting to rid my head of that dream. I inhaled deeply, wondering how was I supposed to find a dead lady's spirit and get her to teach me Waterbending? I sighed in frustration, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy at all.

I sat on the ground in my meditative stance, clearing my mind of everything, searching for my past, a specific past. "Hello again, Eashinzui." he stated.

"Avatar Aang." I said, opening my eyes to see him across from me.

"I sense you're confused?" he stated, also inquiring what the source of my confusion was.

"Well, for starters, how am I supposed to find dead lady, let alone teach me to bend? How is a dead lady supposed to able to bend an element, anyway?!" I shouted at him, putting al of the frustration and confusion I was feeling into my voice.

"Ah, but Katara is as alive as you are."

Yay, annother cliffie! XD Sory it was so short, but I thought it was best written that way! (And I'm tired! XD) I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Even Stranger Dreams

I hope you enjoy this because it took me forever to write, here you go!

* * *

Eashinzui's POV

* * *

"Who are you?!" I shouted, running after her. I caught up with her after what seemed like hours and made a grab for her cloak, causing it to fall. I was awestruck at how beautiful this lady that stood before me was. She was several inches shorter than me, with as slender figure and long, dark brown hair, garbed in blue. But all what I really noticed were her eyes, they were deep oceans of blue that I could almost literally feel myself drowning in. I could hardly breathe. "Who are you?" I managed to finally say, my voice oddly soft.

"Katara." She whispered, vanishing into the mist.

"AK!" I once again gasped as I shot up in bed, her name still ringing in my ears. "Katara?" I whispered almost inaudibly to myself. "THAT was Katara?" I asked myself in wonderment, still in hushed tones.

"Had the dream again?" I heard Kakimikoto ask, I looked up and saw him sitting across from me.

"Yeah. It was… weird." I said, while scratching my head.

"When is it not?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, I mean, weirder than usual. I… saw the lady in the cloak." I said, my eyebrows furrowed together, signifying that I was half in my thoughts.

"Really? Who is she?" he asked.

"She said she was Katara." I responded.

"She did? Do you believe it was her?" he asked, curious as to what I thought for once.

"I don't know, but she was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." I said, coming out of my thoughts, sort of.

"I shouldn't have asked." he said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because now you've got this idiotic look on your face, like your, I dunno, constipated or something." he said while scratching the back of his head.

"…oh." I said, my face burning with what I thought was a blush. "You suck."

"Yeah, you've said that before, an your entitled to your own opinion, even if it's wrong." he said, smirking.

"Shut up!"

* * *

A few days later, still Eashinzui's POV

* * *

"Alright, let's get going people!" Sokonukehara exclaimed, wanting to get to the market, so he could buy something to eat.

"Yeah, let's go, I'm starving!" Kosha exclaimed, her stomach growling as if to prove her point.

"Fine, let's go." I said, getting up from my spot on the ground.

"You coming, Princess?" Kosha asked Kakimikoto, causing him to scowl.

"Yes I am, and don't call me that!" he snapped at her and got up off of the ground.

"Geez, sorry Princess, didn't realize you were still PMSing!" she said, causing his scowl to deepen.

"I'm not- oh forget it!" he exclaimed, stomping off ahead of us. A second later, I could have sworn I saw Kosha and Sokonukehara high-five each other, but it was probably just my imagination.

I slapped my forehead and dragged it down my face. "Today is going to be a long day, a VERY long day." I muttered to myself, hurrying to catch up to my friends.

* * *

Tsukikage's POV

* * *

"What type of meat do you want?" I asked Kurumaisu, who was to my left.

"Well, what can we afford?" he asked in mild curiosity.

I laughed, "Well, we can afford all of these types, but the amount of meat we get will vary." I said to him. He slapped his forehead.

"Okay then, what can we get the most of?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"Turkey-chicken." I stated in a bored tone.

"And what else?" he asked, giving a disgusted look. He hated turkey-chicken. It suddenly reminded me of the day I first met him.

* * *

FLASHBACK!

* * *

I was walking along the street, clad in orange and yellow, instead of my usual blue, so as to not be thought of as a tourist. I was, obviously, in air territory, and I had to restock my food supplies. As I said before, I was walking along, minding my own business, trying to find a place where they sold quality fruits and vegetables. I heard what sounded like shouting and mean laughter coming from somewhere ahead of me. Knowing I should mind my own business, I tried to ignore it, but my curiosity got the better of me.

So, I followed the noise. I went forward a few streets and then turned a corner. What I saw and heard made my blood boil. A bunch of kids, around the age of nine, had ganged up on another kid, around there age, and were making fun of him, purely because he was confined to a wheel chair! I cleared my throat and they turned there heads to look at me. "What do you want, lady?" One of them asked in an annoyed tone.

"I would like for you to stop making fun of this kid, even though he's confined to a wheelchair, you should still realize that he does have feelings! How would you like it if someone made fun of you for being, I don't know, short?" I asked in a scolding tone. What surprised me the most was that he ran off crying, his friends running after him. Once they had left I turned to the kid and bent down, so we were eyelevel.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, concerned,

"Yes, thank you. You didn't have to do that though, they make fun of me all the time." he said, and I for one, was shocked. Why hadn't anyone stopped those kids before? When I voiced my question, his response was: "No one believes me, except for my dad." I looked at him and had an idea.

"Hey, how about you tag along with me while I shop, I could use the company." I said, and his face instantly brightened.

"You'd let me come with you?!" he said excitedly.

"Sure, why would I ask if I didn't want you to tag along?" I asked, flashing him a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said excitedly.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Kurumaisu." he said excitedly, and I silently wondered how anyone could have that much energy. "What's yours?" he asked.

"Ka-Tsukikage." I said quickly. I started walking, and he followed. We shopped for around two hours, during which this hyper kid had somehow grown on me. I learned a lot about him, seeing as he was extremely talkative. I learned things ranging from little stuff, like what his favorite color was, to huge secrets of his like how he wound up in his wheelchair.

"What meat do you think I should get? Turkey-chicken?" I asked, I had been asking him his opinion on what I should get, that way he wouldn't feel left out.

"Eww, gross, no! I hate turkey-chicken!" he exclaimed, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"Well, you may not like it, but you're not the on who's going to eat it!" I said, laughing.

"Alright, fine then, buy the gross turkey-chicken!" he said, crossing his arms, and sticking his tongue out at me. Then, after a few seconds we both started to laugh. "But, seriously, how can you eat that stuff, it's so gross?!" he asked.

"Because some people actually happen to like turkey-chicken! But, I'm not one of those people, I just get what's cheapest." I said, laughing. I turned and bought the 'dreaded' turkey-chicken, then turned back to Kurumaisu and said: "Alright, I've gotten everything on my list. Thank yo-" I was cut off by something that surprised me greatly.

"There she is mommy! There's the lady that called me short!" I heard a high pitched voice say from behind me, I turned around.

"You, who do you think you are, calling my son short?"

"Ma'am, I was only-" I said, trying to get a word in.

"You're making fun of a nine year old boy! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Ma'am, if you would just listen, I would explain wha-"

"What is going on here?" I heard coming from my right. The angry mother and I stopped arguing - if it could be called that - and turned to see who had interrupted us. The person who had interrupted us was a middle-aged man, with black hair and a matching beard and mustache combo. He was about my height.

"Dad!" I heard Kurumaisu call from beside me, I blinked.

"You're Kurumaisu's father?" I asked him.

"Why, yes, I am Kurumaisu's father. May I ask how you know my son and what's going on here?" he inquired. Kurumaisu rolled foreward.

"She stood up for me, dad!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, really? Well then, thank you, no one's bothered to stand up for my son. They always take there kids sides without hearing Kurumaisu's side of the story first."

"But, but, she made fun of my kid!" the angered parent that had been shouting at me earlier exclaimed in outrage.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but if you had just given me a chance to speak, I would have told you what really happened. You see, I found your son and some of his friends making fun of Kurumaisu and-"

"See, I told ya they were making fun of me!" Kurumaisu cut me off.

"Kurumaisu, let her talk." he said in a reprimanding tone. "Sorry, miss, please continue." he urged me to continue.

"It's alright, now, where was I? Oh, yes, they were making fun of Kurumaisu, and I asked them to stop and then proceeded to ask them how they would like it if somebody made fun of them for being different. I had no idea that your son was sensitive about his height, or I wouldn't have used it as an example. I never meant to hurt any ones feelings." I said.

"Well then, I must find someway to thank you for your kindness towards my son." Kurumaisu's father said.

"How 'bout we invite her to dinner, dad?" Kurumaisu suggested.

"A splendid idea, son. You must join us for dinner, miss…?" he said trailing off.

"Tsukikage, and I wouldn't want to impose." I said.

"No, I insist, and you won't be imposing at all! We have plenty, and besides, the more the merrier!" he said, and I finally gave in.

"…Alright, I suppose I could eat dinner with you." I agreed. I was apprehensive, though, because I wasn't really used to being around people. We walked back to there house, where I saw many designs for new inventions on almost all of the wall. Dinner was wonderful, in fact it was one of the best meals I'd had in a long time. I told them different things about myself, careful not to reveal to much, and, in turn, learned a lot more about them. I spent a good many hours there, just talking to these new friends I made. I looked outside and found it was getting late.

"Well, I've got to go, I've got a long way to travel in the morning." I said, standing up from my chair.

"What, you're leaving?! Then I'm not gonna see you again?!" he asked me.

"I'll try and visit as much as I can." I told him.

"But you can't go, you're my only friend!" he said, starting to cry. I was feeling guilty, because I couldn't stay. I went over to him and hugged him.

"Excuse me, Tsukikage, may I speak with you for a minute, please?" he asked, I nodded and got up to follow him, but not before telling Kurumaisu I would be back. We walked into the hallway. "I don't know how to ask this, but, I was wondering, would you be willing to take my son with you?" he asked, I just stared at him in shock. "I mean, he seems to really like you, and he has no friends here. He's made fun of nearly everyday, and I can't just go with him wherever he goes to make sure that doesn't happen, I have to work. He can't stay cooped up in here all the time, it would be bad for his health. You seem like a genuinely kind-hearted person, and I believe that it would be good for him to travel the world, experience new things, and have a friend. You are after all, his only friend, and I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. So, would you at least consider it?" he finished. I made up my mind right then and there.

"I would be happy to have him tag along with me." I told him.

"Oh, thank you." he said, gratitude written all over his face.

"But, you do realize that you won't have any contact with him for very long periods of time, possibly even years?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do realize that, but I want what is best for my son, and right now, letting him go with you seem like the best thing to do.." he said. "Now who should tell him?" he asked me.

"You're his father, I think you should" I told him, we walked back into the room. Kurumaisu seemed to have calmed down a lot.

"Kurumaisu, how would you like it if I were to let you travel with Tsukikage." he asked.

"What? You mean I get to go with her?!" he shouted and wheeled over to his dad.

"Yes, but you have to promise me that you'll visit every so often." he said with a small smile on his face.

"I promise dad! Do ya here that Tsukikage, I get to go with you?!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Kurumaisu has been with me ever since, the last time he saw his father he was thirteen. I think we aught to pay him a visit sometime soon.

* * *

END FLASHBACK!

* * *

"-Ello? Hello? Earth to Tsukikage!" he said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Wha- OH!" I said coming back to my senses. "What were we talking about?" I asked him, feeling a little guilty for spacing out for so long.

"You were about to tell me what other types of meat we could buy. But, are you alright?" he said, looking a little concerned.

"Oh! Well, we could spring for the bacon-steak, and, yes, I'm fine." I said brushing it off.

"That sounds good, but are you sure your okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I said before paying for the meat and walking off.

"Hey, wait up!" he said, hurrying to catch up to me.

* * *

Eashinzui's POV

* * *

"Hey, what type of meat should we get?" Sokonukehara asked everyone as we all walked down the street.

"Turkey-chicken!" Kosha exclaimed.

"No, we should get bacon-steak!" Kakimikoto argued. I was about to say something to get them to stop argueing, when something caught my eye. I turned and froze in shock.

"Eashinzui? Eashinzui?" Sokonukehara said while waving his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my shock.

"Wha?" I asked, dumbly

"You spaced out, you okay?" Kakimikoto asked me.

"Yeah, I just had a thought." I said.

"What?" Kosha asked me.

"Maybe we should stay here for a few extra days, I have a good feeling about this place." I said and they just shrugged. That wasn't the only reason that I wanted to stay, the other reason was what I saw that stopped me in my tracks earlier. What I saw, …was her.

* * *

Tsukikage's POV

* * *

I sat down in front of the fire, grabbed the bacon-steak off the fire, and set it on the plate to cool. "Hey, Tsukikage, what were you thinking about earlier?" he asked, I was shocked, seeing as I had forgotten all about it.

"Uh, I was thinking about when we met, how hyper you were." I told him.

"Oh, yeah, we have to visit my dad sometime soon." he said, smiling at the memory. I noticed that my meat was done, so I picked it up an took a bite. When I looked up, he was frowning. "I just noticed something." he said, a deep frown etched in his brow.

"Yeah, what?" I asked, curious.

"Well, first, answer me this." he said.

"Yeah, sure, anything." I sad, and then took another bite.

"Why haven't you aged?"

* * *

I can literally feel my brain turning to goo. I don't think I will EVER write this much again at one time in my life! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
